¿Qué nos pasó?
by Love-Dreamer-HP
Summary: Ron y Hermione están separados y su pequeña hija Rose no entiende las razones por las cuales su familia no es como la de todos los demás. Una celebración anual en la casa Weasley hará que las cosas se tornen distintas y la pareja se dé cuenta que en algunas ocasiones no todo está perdido. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomé prestados.


**Capítulo 1**

**Un desconocido**

El timbre de la puerta sonó con fuerza, el silencio reinó por un par de segundos antes de que unos pies hicieran resonar el piso.

Una pequeña pelirroja bajó de su cama con rapidez, abrió la puerta de su habitación, corrió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal. Frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa, la esperaba gustoso su padre. Él, un hombre alto, de ojos azules y el cabello tan pelirrojo como el de su hija, cargó a la niña y le dio tres vueltas en el aire haciendo que ella riera con ganas.

— ¡Papi! —gritó la niña una vez que su padre la dejó en el suelo—. Qué bueno que llegaste —dijo con una sonrisa, tomando de la mano al hombre para que entrara y se sentara en uno de los sillones.

—Sabes que nunca podría fallarte, Rose —contestó el pelirrojo tomando a la niña por la cintura y besando su mejilla con cariño.

Rose tomó el control remoto y prendió la televisión sintonizando un programa de caricaturas.

Así era como regularmente comenzaba su domingo y uno que otro día entre semana. Prendía la televisión, la veía un rato sentada en las piernas de su padre, esperaba a que apareciera su madre, ella le decía a su padre que la cuidara y Rose se iba con él a cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera; el día siempre terminaba con un helado enorme sabor chocolate del que su madre no podía enterarse.

Rose no era una niña a la que le gustara quejarse, a veces le gustaba ser la consentida de sus padres y tenía que reconocer que le encantaba salir con su papá todos los domingos, especialmente si se trataba de acudir a la casa de sus abuelos o compartir la tarde con sus primos. Apenas tenía cuatro años, cualquier niño es feliz con un dulce a su edad. Pero unas semanas antes se había preguntado lo que sería tener una familia como la de su primo Albus o la de su primo Fred, y ese simple pensamiento no la tenía para nada contenta.

— ¿Papá —habló después de un momento—, por qué mamá y tú no viven juntos como los papás de Albus? ¿Por qué mamá tiene un novio que le da besos y ese no eres tú? —soltó mirando al suelo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.

El pelirrojo la miró un poco extrañado. Nunca en cuatro años su pequeña le había preguntado algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Rose?

—Porque el papá de Albus besa a la tía Ginny todos los días y ella no tiene otro novio. Además, ellos viven juntos, Albus no tiene que esperar a que llegue el domingo para ver al tío Harry.

El hombre se había quedado mudo, no sabía cómo darle la explicación más sencilla a su hija, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. Pero como la salvación que esperaba, las escaleras anunciaban que alguien más se les uniría pronto.

—Oh, mira, parece que tu madre está por llegar —comentó levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el sonido con Rose de la mano.

—Hola, Ronald —saludó la mujer al ver a padre e hija de la mano al pie de las escaleras.

—Hola, Hermione.

Ese era el sencillo saludo con el que comenzaban sus conversaciones, todas. Nunca había nada más que eso, y sus pláticas siempre eran en torno a lo que concernía su hija, nada más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había nada más.

—¿Lista para irte, Rose? —preguntó su madre al verla a punto de despedirse de ella, como siempre.

—Sí, ya tengo todo listo —sonrió la niña.

—Entonces creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

Hermione se acercó a su hija y besó delicadamente su mejilla. Al segundo siguiente el timbre volvía a sonar y esta vez fue la mujer quien corrió a abrir de inmediato.

—Hola —saludó al hombre que acababa de aparecer en la puerta.

Alto, cabello negro y ojos marrones, nada interesante ante los ojos de los pelirrojos, quienes miraron con un poco de desprecio, especialmente el pelirrojo mayor quien rodó los ojos cuando la madre de su hija lo besaba a modo de saludo.

—Bueno —gritó Ron un poco al ver que aquel sujeto quería llevar aquel beso a algo más… profundo—, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos —anunció empujando un poco a su hija hacia la salida… y de paso a la pareja—. Diviértanse —les dijo justo antes de salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Ves? Brian siempre llega y hace eso —comenzó a hablar Rose.

—Después hablaremos de eso. Sube al auto —pidió Ron aún más molesto por saber que Hermione era capaz de dar esa clase de espectáculos frente a su hija.

El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente a lo que ese tipo iba a la casa de ellas, desde el primer día había sido más que obvio y después de un año entero no le cabía duda que seguía siendo la misma razón. Había aprendido a aceptarlo, a verlo y soportar su presencia, pero eso no significaba que le agradara. No, definitivamente Brian no era y nunca sería de su agrado.

El camino hacia el zoológico, el lugar que visitarían ese día, fue más que tranquilo. Ron tuvo oportunidad de escuchar todas y cada una de las anécdotas que su hija había vivido en la semana. Rose siempre se encargaba de decirle cada detalle de su vida y tal vez esa era la razón por la que sentía que no se había perdido mucho de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, sí se había perdido mucho de su vida, como su primera palabra o sus primeros pasos, pues cuando se enteraba de ello, ya habían pasado al menos tres días del acontecimiento. Desde que Rose podía mantener una coherente conversación, Ron sabía mucho más de ella y se alegraba, pues también podía enterarse de la vida de Hermione, quien, aunque fingía que no, le importaba demasiado.

—Te traje esto, ya estamos por llegar, así que necesito que decidas cuál será nuestra ruta —le dijo a Rose entregándole un mapa del zoológico que estaba lleno de dibujos y flechas entendibles para una niña de su edad.

Al llegar al lugar, Rose tenía todo planeado, desde qué animales ver primero, cuándo ir a alimentar a algunos, ver el show de los delfines, ir a comer y visitar a su tío Charlie, quien trabajaba en el lugar y seguro le enseñaría alguno de los animales con los que él trabajaba.

Al final del día Ron había dado más explicaciones sobre animales de las que podía, había imitado a la gran mayoría, había reído y hecho reír a su hija, la había cargado, bajado, gritado que tuviera cuidado cuando su tío Charlie la había acercado demasiado a los cocodrilos a pesar de que se había opuesto a aquello y había terminado el día con el helado de chocolate con el que siempre cerraban.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Ron se percató que primero no estuviera aún el auto del molesto Brian y después bajó a su hija su auto, quien, al igual que él, estaba más que cansada. No fue necesario tocar la puerta, pues Hermione salió mucho antes de que ellos llegaran a menos de cinco metros de ella y les permitió el paso como siempre lo hacía.

Ron subió las escaleras con una adormilada Rose en los brazos, la recostó en la cama y buscó su pijama, la pequeña niña con los párpados más pesados que otra cosa ayudó a su padre a cambiar su ropa, quería dormir de inmediato, pero una duda rondaba por su mente y sabía que si no la decía en ese momento, aún con todo el sueño encima, no podría solucionarla después.

—Papi —llamó al notar que su padre se alejaba de su cama después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

— ¿Cuánto dura después? —preguntó Rose, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ron se acercó a su cama para poder escuchar nuevamente la pregunta que su hija había hecho, cuando ella la repitió, no logró entender a qué exactamente se refería.

—Dijiste que hablaríamos sobre mamá, su novio y tú, después —aclaró la pelirroja.

—Oh —exclamó el hombre entendiendo lo que quería saber—. Bueno, dura —comenzó—, durará hasta la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos con tu mamá hasta la próxima semana.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar sus azules ojos.

—Descansa, mi pequeña princesita.

El pelirrojo hombre le dio entonces un beso a su hija antes de salir de la habitación y apagar la luz, ahora tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Hermione.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, sentía que a cada paso que daba sus piernas gritaban por un poco de descanso, pero las ignoró. Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a Hermione sentada en el desayunador leyendo un libro con mucha atención.

—Dejé a la niña acostada, en este instante ya debe estar más que dormida, se cansó demasiado.

—Gracias, Ronald —dijo Hermione si siquiera voltear la mirada hacia él.

—Hermione… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La mujer apartó la vista del libro y miró a Ron, incitándolo con la mirada a que continuara.

—Sólo quería pedirte que por favor dejes de dar espectáculos frente a mi hija.

—¿Espectáculos? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunto Hermione desafiante.

Ron soltó una risita molesta.

—A estar haciendo cualquier cosa que hagas con Brian frente a Rose.

—Puedo hacer lo que me entre en gana con mi novio.

—Siempre y cuando no sea frente a MI hija —Ron comenzaba a elevar la voz.

—Rose también es mi hija —dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe el libro que leía—. Por Dios, Ronald, no seas idiota, jamás haría cualquier cosa de _esas_ frente a mi hija. ¡Es una estupidez siquiera que lo pienses! —gritó molesta—. ¿Quién te dijo que hacía esas cosas?

—Rose —respondió el pelirrojo. Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Me dijo que siempre que viene hace "eso", después de que hoy llegó y comenzó a… besarte —dijo—, si es que eso era besar— susurró por lo bajo.

—Bueno, beso a Brian, ¿contento? Es algo completamente normal a lo que ella tendrá que acostumbrarse, él es mi pareja.

—Y ella es una niña.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente.

—Además, la estás confundiendo —agregó Ron—. ¿Sabes lo que me preguntó hoy? Por qué su mamá y su papá no vivían juntos como los padres de Albus o los de Fred, por qué su mamá tenía un novio que la besaba y ese no era yo.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que lo hablaríamos después —comentó tratando de guardar la calma—. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? No iba a explicarle las razones por las que ya no estamos juntos, ¿o sí? —Hermione alzó una ceja—. Tiene cuatro años, no lo entendería.

—Hasta que te oigo decir algo lógico —exclamó la mujer comenzando a aplaudir—. Bravo para Ronald.

—Te creí más madura —comentó él dando media vuelta, haciendo su camino hacia la salida.

—No me vengas a hablar de madurez, Ronald. ¡Tú menos que nadie!

Ron ignoró por completo el comentario que la madre de su hija había hecho. Tomó su abrigo del sofá en el que lo había dejado y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo por unos momentos en el umbral al recordar una cosa más.

—Pasaré por Rose a la escuela el miércoles, iremos al cine, sólo es un recordatorio —anuncio antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se quedó mirando molesta el lugar en el que el pelirrojo había desaparecido, le molestaba su presencia aunque tenía que soportarla, al final de cuentas Rose era su hija y eso no podía cambiarlo para nada. Suspiró y volvió a la cocina para recoger su libro, subir por las escaleras y terminar de leer el capítulo en el que estaba antes de recostarse y apagar la luz.

Se quedó mirando el techo por unos minutos, antes de que su mente la trasladara a sus más alejados recuerdos en aquella cama. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que Ron era un simple desconocido para ella, no lograba reconocer ninguna parte de él, podrían haber pasado casi cuatro años desde su separación, pero él había cambiado demasiado. Trató de no pensar en ello, ahora Ron era simplemente el padre de su hija y nada más, tenía que seguir su vida y en algún momento le explicaría a Rose las razones, aunque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—¿Cómo voy a explicárselo ahora que tiene cuatro? —se preguntó cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos.

Supuso que encontraría la manera, siempre habría una manera de decirle a su hija que también existen familias como la suya y de verdad esperaba hallarla, porque si no se volvería completamente loca.


End file.
